


A First For Everyone

by intothegarbagechute



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU - Kylo Came Home, Consensual, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Frottage, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/intothegarbagechute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts tipsy but there is consent. A fill for tfa_kink, an AU where Kylo came home and returned to the light side but with major daddy/granddaddy issues, featuring a makeout sesh with lot of frottage, some touch-deprivation, and Kylo's First Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First For Everyone

Poe Dameron looked up from his drink and suddenly realized how empty the lounge had become. Only a few revelers remained from their celebration. And he hadn’t snagged any of them as a bedmate. He’d thought this party was gonna go on for a lot longer, he guessed.

Still, his brown eyes skimmed the space, noting a few captains or pilots finally heading out, when he noticed a crumpled heap of cloth in the corner. Curious, he walked over, definitely perfectly steadily, and discovered the heap was not a heap of cloth at all, but Kylo Ren.

At first Poe thought he was passed out, until he heard a very small, very dignified *sniff.* He remembered the party, remembered how everyone had still been too terrified to even be near to Kylo, even after the few weeks he had been on base. So Poe grabbed Kylo’s arm, dragged it over his shoulder, and hoisted the taller man up.

Kylo staggered to his feet and Poe knew his instincts were on: he was a little too tipsy, and a little too sad, to get home by himself. So Poe walked him down the base hallways to his quarters.

  
By the time they got there, the walk had done them both some good: Kylo stood and opened his door all by himself. Maybe he hadn’t been that drunk after all, Poe mused.

But when the doors opened with a *swoosh,* Kylo leaned forward and Poe had to rush to catch him and set him gently on his bed.

“No one likes me,” Kylo said suddenly, his dark curls trembling a little with the emotion.

“Hey, hey now,” Poe said, sitting beside him. “That’s not true.”

“Yessssit is,” Kylo said, sadly. “No one will talk to me, or even look at me. Even my paren… even they… I don’t know.” Kylo took a deep, shaky breath, and Poe couldn’t help but press a hand to his chest— his surprisingly hard chest, he noticed, rubbing it a little, hoping Kylo wouldn’t notice as the pads of his fingers found skin beneath the linen robes.

Kylo looked down at Poe’s hand, his eyes wide, blinking, and Poe realized how sober he was.

“What’re you…” he asked, but it wasn’t really a question. Poe realized with horror that no one had touched his skin, not in anger, in a long time. Poe lifted his hand from Kylo’s chest and slowly traced his fingers over Kylo’s temple. Kylo’s eyes slid closed involuntarily and he let out the softest, smallest _moan_.

Poe felt his pants tighten at the sound, and he began to giggle. He couldn’t help it. Kylo’s eyes flashed open again, feeling hurt, betrayed, caged, angry— and Poe realized why the others had been avoiding this man, this still very dangerous man.

“No, it’s—“

Poe couldn’t restrain him, couldn’t contain him, so without a thought he took Kylo’s hand and pressed it to his erection in his pants. He didn’t know what he expected to happen, but he got a lot harder at the touch. Kylo’s anger subsided— it was like Poe felt the whole room get less angry— and Kylo’s mouth fell open in surprise.

“Here, let me,” Poe said, his fingers featherlight at Kylo’s collar, “Do you like this?”

Kylo sucked in a breath as Poe traced his collarbone. It was like Poe’s dick moved of its own accord as he smushed their hips together, and Kylo rewarded him with the most luscious, obscene sound from his lips. Poe had pressed Kylo down onto his back, and began slowly, gently grinding their cocks between their bellies. He let out a little moan himself at the sensation, and he knew how he must look, wanton and wanting, desperate for this broken man’s touch.

“What do you like?” Kylo asked, and the question sent a jolt through Poe.

“What…?” Poe asked.

Kylo hesitantly traced his gloved hands around Kylo’s earlobes, eliciting another small, desperate moan. “You asked… you wanted to know what I like, but what about you?”

  
Poe’s brown eyes flashed open at the question. He was usually so wrapped up in his lover, their desires, that he had to think about it. But as he saw Kylo’s lips, beginning to smirk a little, he knew the answer.

Poe slowly, deliberately leaned down and kissed Kylo deeply, lusciously, pressing his whole body into it, finding the softest, fullest pressure along Kylo’s lips. When he pulled back, Kylo was wide-eyed and breathless again. He brought a gloved hand to his lips.

“I… I’ve never… done that…” he trailed, leaving Poe’s eyes startled and wide, and then Kylo grabbed Poe’s head with his hands and pulled him into another, deeper kiss. They battled for pressure, for friction, and then Poe pressed his tongue against Kylo’s mouth, sliding it inside. Kylo responded with relish, sucking and pressing and letting out _the most obscene little noises_. Poe pressed his erection into Kylo harder with every noise, and Kylo seemed to notice: he started making even more desperate, filty sounds. Poe had to end this— he bit down on Kylo’s lower lip. Kylo jerked back in surprise to look at Poe, a look so wild spreading across his face, it made Poe’s dick twitch.

Kylo pressed gentle kisses along Poe’s jaw, letting his tongue dart out as he worked his way back to Poe’s ear, which he bit, gently. Poe let out a whimper, bucking his hips into Kylo’s. A little more of this and he was done for, with no clothing removed, no penetration, nothing. Just these kisses.

He had to get to Kylo first. Poe took one of Kylo’s wrists and pressed it above his head. Then he traced his fingers along Kylo’s collarbone, and Kylo moaned loudly, thrusting his hips forward into Poe. Poe was used to people moaning his name.

He wasn’t used to Kylo’s anguished, unbridled desire, the way it seemed to fill the room. Breathing heavily, Kylo ran is free hand along Poe’s shoulder, down his back, until it found his perfect, round ass. Kylo squeezed it, pressing Poe closer to him. Poe gasped, and Kylo captured his mouth in a kiss again, and fuck if this man didn’t learn fast. Poe thrust his hips against Kylo with a building rhythm as Kylo kissed him, so deeply, letting out a little moan with each thrust. It was feverish, almost too much to bear.

Kylo came, clawing at Poe’s ass, gasping, looking like sin, crying a little, and then Poe came, hard, and found himself moaning out Kylo’s name. The filth of it stunned him a little and he sat up. Kylo just looked at him, his pride already floating away to hesitancy.

“Was that… did you like that?” Kylo asked.

“Yeah, that was… that was new for me,” Poe replied, laying a soft kiss at Kylo’s brow, and another on his lips. He stood up, opened the door, and walked out.

“Then we’ll have to do it again sometime,” Kylo said, and Poe saw the wicked, wicked grin on his face as the door closed behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm garbage. This is it-- just a one-shot.


End file.
